Befriending Another Night Fury
by Pricat
Summary: an adopted Night Fury flies away but is forced to land in Berk after a storm but befriends Toothless as they learn about family and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay another HTTYD story and had the idea today after watching the movie this morning.**

**An adopted Night Fury flys away and winds up in Berk but doesn't have any friends but meets Toothless and they start a great friendship but learns about family.**

* * *

It was a beauitful night in the village of Sillena as something was flying through the night skies as it was something special.

It was an Night Fury but hadn'tbeen seen in a long time.

She'd been adopted by a human couple a long time ago because they couldn't have children but had found her as a baby but she'd grown and knew that she was becoming a burden on the village and was sighing.

_Maybe the villagers are right that I'm a burden._

_I'll fly away and find somewhere I belong._

_Where i belong._

She then flew off while the entire villaage were still asleep but hoped that her adoptive parents wouldn't be sad.

But then a storm began as she was flying and was worrying as lightning flashed through the skies as blasts of blue flame burst from her mouth.

She was frightened out of her mind as she saw a village on the island.

Her wing was broken as she walked on her paws through the forest but it was raining as she found a cave and got inside but lit a fire to keep herself warm.

Her eyes were heavy as she was tired from sleep.

They then closed in sleep.

* * *

_"Hey there you okay?_

_Hiccup come in here!_" a voice said.

The female Night Fury's eyes opened staring into another pair of green eyes.

Another Night Fury was staring at her curiously.

"Toothless what is it buddy?" he heard Hiccup ask.

The boy's eyes widened seeing the other Night Fury.

"Wow...

I thought you were the only one.

Maybe she got lost." he told Toothless.

"_Her wing looks broken Hiccup._

_You should try healing her." _Toothless answered.

But he saw the female Night Fury become unseen.

"She doesn't trust us buddy.

Like when we first met." he replied.

Toothless then saw Hiccup leave but wanted to stay.

"Okay buddy.

I'll be in the village." he told him.

Toothless then smiled as he had an idea.


	2. Fixing Up Her Wing

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody who reviewed and know people like the twist with the other Night Fury being adopted by humasns and Toothless is stunned hearing her say she's a human when he knows she's not.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

**Italics mean dragon tounge.**

* * *

"_Hey there I won't hurt you._

_What're you doing here in Berk?_

_I've never seen another Night Fury here._

_Besides myself._" Toothless said to her.

"_i'm not an Night Fury._

_I'm a human._

_I lived in the village of Sillan._

_But the village think I'm a burden._" a female voice replied.

Toothless was confused as this other Night Fury thought she was a human and didn't know she was an Night Fury and had to tell Hiccup.

He then left at once.

* * *

Hiccup saw Toothless return but there was a look of worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked him.

"_The new Night Fury thinks she's a human._

_Maybe she was adopted._

_You should speak to her._" he said.

Hiccup nodded as he was making fish.

Toothless was jumping up and down in excitement making Hiccup laugh.

"Here you go buddy.

I need to go see the one you found in that cave." he replied.

"_She thinks she's a human like you Hiccup._

_She doesn't know she's a dragon." _he replied.

Hiccup was stunned by this.

"Maybe we can help her.

See that she's an Night Fury." he replied.

Toothless agreed as Hiccup climbed up onto his back as they took off.

He hoped the Night Fury they'd found was okay as they were in the forest but landed beside the cave where the female Night Fury was as Hiccup climbed off.

They then entered the cave along with Toothless.

The female Night Fury was curled up in a ball but whimpering in pain as her wing was in pain.

She smiled shyly at Hiccup but more at Toothless as they approached.

Toothless then saw Hiccup place a hand gently on the wing that was broken.

"Hey it'll be okay.

I'm gonna heal your arm." he told her.

"_Thank you._

_I had to land here because of a storm._

_I flew away from home._" she told him.

Hiccup saw a worried look on Toothless's face.

"_Why would you fly away?_

_Your family must be scared." _he said to her.

The female Night Fury shook her head.

"_i did it so I wouldn't be a burden._

_To them or the village." _she answered.

Hiccup had something on his mind.

"_Are your family dragon?" _he asked.

"No they were human." she replied.

Toothless's eyes widened.

He now knew why she thought she was human.

When she wasn't..

He watched as Hiccup bandadged her wing.

"That should help.

I'm Hiccup and that's Toothless." he told her.

She nodded seeing them leave.

She had a lot on her mind...


	3. Learning More About Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Retro fury for reviewing and I've been working on the things you said in the review but I hope you like as I'm kind of on a HTTYD kick at the moment.**

**A huge Toothless fan along with being a dragon lover.**

* * *

Astrid wondered what was bugging Toothless as he was hanging out in the ring with the other dragons as dragon training was over for the day and she and Hiccup were watching them but Hiccup didn't blame him.

"We kind of met an new friend who's an Night Fury like him.

She came from somewhere I don't know about and thinks that she's a human because she was adopted by humans.

I think Toothless likes her but she doesn't know about being an Night Fury or that my buddy likes her and wants to befriend her." he said.

Astrid laughed as it reminded her of him when he was trying to tell her he liked her before Toothless entered their lives.

"Maybe he should tell her she's not human or try to help her see that.

Like you convincing us dragons and Vikings could be friends." she told him.

Hiccup smiled but then heard Toothless growl as two Terrible Terrors were trying to steal food from him making him mad.

"Let them eat buddy as they're littler than you.

I'll get some more fish.

Besides I think you could help that new dragon we found in the cave as she's confused and trusts you." he said.

Toothless then spat out the fish he'd stolen from the tiner dragons and saw them eat it but fighting amongst themselves.

The Night Fury pouted but would go later when it was night and he would be alone.

He then sighed flying off as the sun was setting but stopped Hiccup.

_I can go see her._

_I can talk to her as she's like me but just confused as she was adopted by humans and they probably didn't tell her she was an Night Fury._

_I'll come back later and tell you what happened Hiccup._

Hiccup understood what his friend was saying.

"Okay but be careful as I don't want you getting in trouble or hurt.

I care a lot about you along with Astrid." he said.

Toothless nodded leaving.

* * *

The moon was high and shining bright casting a magical glow on the forest of Berk as it was peaceful without any trouble going on as Toothless was flying but didn't see any trolls as Stoick sometimes talked about them as a belch of blue flame lit the night like a beacon as it was from the cave knowing it was the other Night Fury.

He then landed near the cave making sure that nobodu or any creature was around as he didn't want to scare it.

He then walked on all fours towards the cave as there were flashes of blue flame inside as he entered but smelt the Night Fury as she was unseen again but that bothered him knowing he did that with other dragons or humans he didn't trust right away.

It made him feel bad for her.

_Come out please as I want to talk to you as Hiccup wanted to talk._

_But we knew that you're shy like I was when I first met Hiccup but why so afraid?_

_There's a lot of questions I want to know answers to along with Hiccup._

_We want to help you but we can't do that until you tell us about yourself._

The female Night Fury then became unseen as she sensed that the male wouldn't hurt her as she saw herself in his eyes as she wanted to belong here but was afraid to get hurt like when the people of Sillan said she was different.

_what would you like to know about me?_

_I came from the village of Sillan where my adoptive family live as they found me a long time ago in a forest._

_I don't remember what happened to my birth parents but they said they were taken away but that night I was crying and I was a baby but for a long time, they've been family to me._

_I don't have an name._

_I left Sillan as I feel like I don't belong there and the people were mad but I was caught in a storm and ended up here._

_But I feel like I belong here but don't know why._

Toothless then was quiet as he was understanding about what had happened to her as the blue fire crackled in the cave near them but knew he'd have to tell her she wasn't human but an Night Fury.

He saw her looking at him and back at herself.

_There's something I've always thought about Toothless._

_I don't look like my family as my body's covered in these black things and have claws._

_Sometimes back home, I ask my parents but they go quiet._

_They talk about something else but I'm confused._

Toothless was feeling bad for her as he knew she was confused about herself as the fire was going out but decided to sleep here until morning and then return to Hiccup so they could talk about this but they were surrounded in darkness as their eyes closed.

* * *

Dawn rose over Berk as Toothless was flying back to the village but saw most of the other dragons already up but blowing smoke rings as the people of Berk were just beginning to wake up or still asleep but Toothless didn't have time as he normally joined in the smoke rings game before going to Hiccup but right now it was urgent as he landed at Hiccup's house but broke open the door using his strength as he entered the house on his stomach but made his way upstairs to Hiccup's room opening the door softly.

He saw the brown red haired boy still asleep but he had to wake him as he needed to tell him about last night as he was growling softly but breathed smoke rings seeing Hiccup beginning to stir but he sighed knowing Toothless had something important to tell him as he sat on the floor as the Night Fury sat opposite him like in the forest.

"So did you talk to her last night?

What did you find out?" he asked.

_i did Hiccup and she's confused as she's beginning to realise she's not human as she was asking why she didn't look like her adoptive parents but told me more about herself._

_She was found by humans as a baby after her parents were taken from her as a baby and they raised her until now._

_But she doesn't belong in her old home and accidentally came here because of a storm._

_I think we should help her as she has nobody to lean on._

Hiccup then saw sadness in the Night Fury's eyes as he deeply cared about the female Night Fury like he did about him and was worried about her and wanted to help as they were getting some breakfast.

But he knew they would do whatever it took to help her.


End file.
